


Craving Power

by google_whovian



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Play, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/google_whovian/pseuds/google_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to see.”</p><p>“What do you want to see?” Hannibal asked in a commanding voice.</p><p>“Your power.” The Verger said then looking up at him, seeing something more. The man above him was made of steel, the physical aura of Hannibal felt thick and consuming. Power radiated off the doctor and he could finally, connect with someone, the best of the best. Dr.Lecter was proud of him and his legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving Power

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes I need more of this ship.

“Mr. Verger, I’m glad you are here,” Hannibal said with a small smile, looking gently at the man in his waiting room. “Please come in.” He invited opening the door wider.

Mason nodded his head, walking in and pulling his fur coat off and putting it over his arm. “Thank you Dr. Lecter for having me, it’s a pleasure sharing the same psychiatrist as Margot. Because of you I think she gained the confidence to stand looking at me.” He mumbled with a smile, taking in all the furniture and décor.

Hannibal closed the door and instinctively buttoned the middle button on his suit then straightening the fabric out. “That’s what I do. I take people and put them against their biggest fear, make them seem smaller than what that threat really is.”

“So I would assume that I’m not a threat to you then?”

“I don’t fear my patients. I cure them.”

Mason laughed aloud then his smile faltered quickly. “I don’t think you can cure me…”

Hannibal smiled at that and approached him until he was feet from him; he noticed the uneasy glances he got from the Verger. “There is no need for a cure if one isn't sick to begin with. May I take your coat?”

Mason looked at him and smiled giving it to him. “Do you like it? I just got it made. Chinchilla fur, the fur of a Chinchilla is very fine and lightly colored, like a Polar Bear. A Polar Bear’s fur is actually clear, though the sun and snow reflecting off of it makes it appear white.”

Hannibal laid the expensive coat over a chair and looked up at Mason. “You sure do know a lot about animals.”

Mason beamed slightly at the recognition. “Yes I do.”

“Were you one of those children who explored outside, venturing to discover animals by hand?”

Mason snorted and looked down at his feet, walking over to the patient’s chair and sitting. “Why would I have to go outside to see animals when I spent 34 years of my life with Margot?”

Hannibal stared at him and smoothed the fur out on the coat in the right direction before going to sit down in his seat, crossing his legs comfortably. “Do you believe that there is no boundary between man and animal?”

The Verger shook his head, scowling slightly. “It depends,”

“On what?”

“How much power one has,” He said staring intently into the doctor’s brown eyes. 

“Are you an animal, Mr. Verger?” Hannibal asked folding his hands in his lap.

Mason pursed his lips, thinking for a bit. A wicked smile stretched across his face and he moved to the edge of the seat excitedly. “Think of it like this, the whole world is a circus. The ‘people’,” He gestured air quotes, “who walk this earth are the animals. They perform all the silly tricks and live their useless lives while I am the tamer.” He said making gestures that didn't match his words. 

“The lion tamer?” Hannibal asked.

Mason nodded enthusiastically, his dispersed hair moving carelessly. “Exactly! People like me run the show.”

Hannibal nodded, tilting his head slightly. “Then what would that make me?”

“The audience of course,” Mason said in an obvious tone, “I run the show for people like you.” He said then sitting back in his chair, shuddering violently. “I am quite fond of you Dr.Lecter….”

“Is that so?” He asked looking slightly uninterested. 

“Yes, you remind me of the people my Papa worked with.” The younger man mumbled. “I grew up watching powerful men doing powerful things.”

“Are you a powerful man doing powerful things?”

“Yes, I have climbed the ladder and worked hard for where I’m at, pigs eat from my hand now. All things have their masters. Either it’s your parents, a teacher, or god.”

Hannibal smirked a bit, understanding where he was coming from. He couldn't help but think of Will Graham, a dog eating from the palm of his hand. Though he was evolving, if not he has already become. “How does that make you feel?”

Mason bit his lip. “Lonely.”

“All that power and no one to share it with, your legacy thrives and you pass people every day who don't give you a second glance, your only sibling fears you like man fears the devil.”

Mason’s face was blank. “Have you ever killed a man, Dr. Lecter?”

“Yes.”

“How many?”

Hannibal licked his lips. “When I was a surgeon patients have died under my care.”

Mason had a smug smile on his face. “How many have you killed that weren't under your care, how many people have you killed not during your practice as a surgeon?”

“I have killed thousands.”

Mason stared at him, blinking fiercely and glancing away, mumbling something under his breath. He didn't know the doctor well but he knew in the farm that when they talk he seemed too peculiar, like an amused man in the environment of a fever. Though there was no guilt. “I can’t stare into your eyes.”

“What do you see?”

“Power.”

“Do you fear power?”

Mason looked offended. “I crave it.”

Hannibal couldn't help but chuckle lightly, looking at him skeptically. He stood and walked towards the other, his hands in his pockets. “I see you and I see a childish psychopath playing god.”

Mason hadn't said anything, turning his eyes away to the window as the doctor came closer. “You aren't the devil…”

“Men unknowingly fear me more than the devil,” 

“You are god.” Mason could feel the presence of the other man around him and looked up.

“And you are an angel of the Lord.” Hannibal said, then placing his hand onto Mason’s head, smiling when he bowed it respectively. “And I am familiar with your legacy.”

“Am I here for your salvation?”

“You are here for my approval.”

Mason moaned at that and shivered. “I want to see.”

“What do you want to see?” Hannibal asked in a commanding voice.

“Your power.” He said then looking up at him, seeing something more. The man above him was made of steel, the physical aura of Hannibal felt thick and consuming. Power radiated off the doctor and he could finally, connect with someone, the best of the best. Dr.Lecter was proud of him and his legacy. 

\-----

Hannibal grabbed Mason’s hair and the man winced as he was pulled up. “You will do as I say...Do I have your consent?”  
Mason nodded and followed Hannibal back towards his seat, crying out when he was pulled to his knees when the doctor sat, his legs spread wide like a king sitting at his throne. Hannibal let go of Mason and he put his fingers to work to unbutton and unzip his pants, releasing his half hard cock. “Have you ever sucked someone off before?”

“Never,”

“Then this should be a new experience for you.” Hannibal breathed, sighing and working the head of his cock with the turn of wrist. 

Mason blushed lightly and now only looking into the psychiatrist's eyes. “Is this what you do with all your patients?”

“What if I said yes?”

Mason laughed, blinking a few times as he adjusted himself at Hannibal’s feet and felt his own arousal beginning to press against his trousers. “I would be disappointed.”

Hannibal put a hand on the back of Verger’s neck, bringing him close until his nose was pressed to his shaft and lips against his balls. “This is definitely a first. Make me proud.” He said then releasing Verger and putting his hands on the arms of the chair. 

Mason glanced up then down at his cock that sat heavy against his stomach, the head a deeper red than the rest. Mason pulled his gloves off, putting them carefully into his pockets. “Yes, Dr. Lecter,” He agreed.

The Verger took his cock in his hands and stroked him several times, glancing up at Hannibal's reaction before slowing down. His hand moved up his cock smoothly, rubbing his thumb over the slit and grinning at the groan coming from the man above him.“You are doing well, continue.” He demanded, and so Mason did. 

The younger man was pleased from the encouragement and sat up, hesitating before leaning over and swallowing the head of his cock. Hannibal grunted and eased a hand to the nape of Mason’s neck, sighing breathlessly when he felt his rough tongue slid up his length teasingly.

“Dr. Lecter, did you know that a pig’s penis is actu-” Before he could finish he was forced back down onto his cock and he just stuck to getting him off. Facts later. 

Mason worked his lips wider, his eyebrows furrowed as he sucked and worked more into his mouth. He could feel the hum of approval above him and put his hands on Hannibal’s thighs to leverage himself. This was bizarre, the taste was foreign to him but he got over that. Soon he had his pink lips stretched wide, swallowing only half of his cock by now.

Hannibal groaned above him, looking down at the man, the tip of his cock protruding against his cheek and it bemused him greatly. Someone who held so much power willingly getting overpowered by him. It was an honor. “Let me show you, Mr. Verger,”

Mason raised his eyes and before he could pull off to question him Hannibal had his hair tightly and was forcing him down. He instantly choked and tried to control it, feeling Hannibal’s erection move past his tongue and tease the back of his throat. He coughed and his eyes began to water. 

Hannibal only absorbed the struggle like a Nogitsune lived off grief, pain, and conflict. “Take it Verger, you are stronger than this.” He said but the man couldn't, though the suctioning of his cheeks and frantic movement of his tongue felt amazing, the grunts and breathless heaves vibrating against him. The psychiatrist pulled him all the way down now, forcing his lips to stretch and his cheeks bulge, Mason’s hands squeezing his legs helplessly. He could feel the orgasm rattle inside of him and bucked his hips and came pulling Mason off him as so.

Mason’s face felt strained and stretched and when he was pulled free he inhaled deeply, in then out. His glasses were askew on his face and he jumped slightly at the taste of Hannibal’s semen on his tongue. Then soon it was dripping down his glasses, cheeks and lips. Mason couldn't do anything but sit there and breathe, taking it submissively. 

His mind was blank and his body felt numb and tired. Hannibal hummed pleasingly as he slowly recovered and tucked himself away then tilting Mason’s chin up to see him. This was beauty. Mason’s hair was crazier than it already was and his face streaked with come and tears, his cheeks red and lips plump and swollen. “You look like a mess.”

“Hopefully it was worth it,” He said in a hoarse voice, licking his lips. 

“It was thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome.” Mason said with a nod. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Can I tell you about my pig Pavlov?” He asked.

“Tell me everything.”

Mason smiled and began talking excitedly about his pet pig Pavlov, Hannibal wiping his face with a towel all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour. Not proud of it but whatever, blow jobs are fun and Hannibal is god.


End file.
